Death's Kiss
by ThatOneChickCL
Summary: My friend had me write a story about Eren and Levi. May be some yaoi "stuff" later on. Just... be warned. Rated M for later chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think! I love criticism!
1. Thank you

Eren ran up to Hanji. "Where's Heichou?!" They had been beyond the walls for almost the whole day. The group had split up into smaller groups to be able to spread out more.

"He hasn't come back yet, Eren. I'm sorry, but if he doesn't come back soon or we don't see a flare from his group, we'll have to leave without him." Eren was shocked. _We can't leave without Levi. I can't go home without him. _All of a sudden there was a red flare in the sky. _Oh no. Something happened to their group!_ Eren jumped onto his horse and rode in the direction of the flare. Hanji rode after him. "Eren wait! You don't know what happened!" Eren didn't care. If it meant protecting Levi, Eren would do anything. He told Hanji to stay and, with some reluctance, she did.

Deep in the forest, Levi was bleeding terribly. He'd barely had the strength to shoot off the flare. He laid back and hoped someone saw it. After a while he heard a horse galloping towards him. He looked and saw Eren riding towards him. _Why did it have to be him?_ If he hadn't lost so much blood, Levi probably would've blushed. _Why does this brat make me feel like this?_ Levi mentally kicked himself. Everything went black.

"Levi!" Eren shouted. He saw his commander lying on the ground, alone and bloody. "Levi!" He jumped off the horse and kneeled next to the older man. "Levi, wake up!" Eren put Levi's head in his lap and grabbed his wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. "C'mon wake up."

Levi opened his eyes to see Eren above him. He smiled bleakly and reached up to touch the younger boy's face. Eren smiled back. He was relieved that Levi was alive. "Levi, can you stand?" He shook his head no. Eren now wished he had let someone come with him. He wasn't sure he could lift the older man on his own. But he wasn't about to let Levi die. "Levi, I'm going to help you up onto my horse behind me. You'll need to hold on tightly." Levi nodded in acknowledgement. Eren helped him to his feet and let him lean on him to limp to the horse.

Levi wasn't too sure that he was going to make it. _It's now or never. _"Eren?" Levi said.

"Yes?" Eren replied.

"I honestly don't think I'm going to make it…"

"Don't say that!"

"Please, hear me out. I have a few requests. One, make sure whoever takes over the squad takes it seriously. Two, make sure the squad keeps their damn rooms clean. Three, wipe out all those goddamned titans. Kill them all."

Eren nodded. "I'm sure I can do those."

"Eren please. I have one more request. Will you-" Levi paused, suddenly nervous. _What if he says no? _Levi swallowed his nervousness. "Will you.. Will you kiss me?"

Eren stopped walking. "H-Heichou?" Eren exclaimed. _Did he really just say that?_ Levi put his hand on the back of Eren's head and pulled him into a kiss. Eren blushed a deep red. Then, Levi pulled away and smiled at the color of Eren's face.

He snuggled his head into Eren's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."


	2. Back inside the walls

**A/N: Hey guys. So basically I was going to post this Saturday so I could try to start posting regularly on Saturdays. But real life happened and I did not feel like typing. But yeah. Um... So most of this is already written out physically and I do some editing as I'm typing it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review or pm me or whatever.**

Oh and DISCLAIMER I don't own Attack on Titan or any of these characters. K I'll stop talking now and let you read.

Eren hoisted Levi onto his shoulder. "You will not die! Not on my watch!" Eren jumped onto his horse and took off towards the camp as fast as he could. He couldn't let Levi die. Not after what just happened.

Eren arrived at the camp. "Guys! Help! Heichou is injured! We need to get back inside the walls as fast as possible!" What was left of the troops got on their horses and they got into their formation. Eren put Levi into a cart and took off. The entire trip, Eren was worried about Levi. Hanji rode up next to him.

"Eren! Levi's strong! I know he'll make it!" She told him. That gave Eren the strength he needed to push on. "Come on. Let's get back into the city." They rode for a while longer and eventually made it to Wall Rose. Once they were inside the gate, Eren rushed Levi to the nearest hospital.

"We'll take good care of him," the doctor said as he was guiding Levi into a back room. "I'm sorry, but you can't come back here. Come back tomorrow to check on him." Eren walked back outside to join the rest of the group.

"Eren!" He heard Armin and Mikasa him. They ran up to him. "Are you okay?" Armin asked. "What happened to Levi and the rest of his group?" Eren shook his head and told them he didn't know. And he sure as hell didn't want to tell them about what ELSE happened, for fear of what they might think.

"Yes. I'm fine." Eren said. The trio went to dinner with the rest of the squad. Eren was worried about Levi. Armin and Mikasa exchanged glances. They wanted to know what had happened with Levi, but they didn't want to push Eren if he didn't want to talk.

After dinner, Eren told Armin and Mikasa he was going for a walk. They said good bye and Eren ran back to the hospital he had taken Levi to. He walked up to the counter and asked to see Levi Heichou. "Heichou.. third door on the left." the lady behind the desk pointed down a hallway. Eren thanked her and found Levi's room. Levi was fast asleep but he was alive. That fact alone relieved Eren. He sat in the the chair next to the bed and took Levi's hand. He cringed at the coldness ofit and tried to warm it up.

Levi awoke to a warm hand on his. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He was in a hospital room, there was bright light coming through the window, and someone was definitely holding his hand. "You're awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Levi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Eren. He was happy to see him, until he remembered the events of the previous day. His face turned red and he pulled his hand out of Eren's to cover his blush. What's wrong, Heichou?" Eren asked. "Do you need me to call a nurse.

"N-no. No. I'm fine." Levi said, still trying to cover his fave.

"What's the matter Levi?" Eren was worried until he remembered and realized why Levi was blushing and then started to blush himself.

"Eren, I'm so-" As Levi took his hands away from his face, his sentence was interrupted by lips being crushed to his. Once the initial shock faded, Levi wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck.

"Mmmm, Levi." Eren moaned into Levi's lips. Reluctantly, Eren pulled away from the kiss and laughed as Levi pouted. Then he gave in and kissed him all over again.

**AHHH! Okay. So I'm sorry if these chapters are really short. Like I said most of this is already written up physically and I don't know how good I am at choosing spots to end a chapter. So far, I've just been stopping as I get to the bottom of the paper cuz it seems like a good spot. So REVIEW, PM, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Lemme know if you like it, if you hate it, if you have any ideas. KBAI 3**


	3. Levi Awakens

**A/N- Alright so I'm actually starting to post every Saturday. I realized that I have plenty of time to write now. SCHOOL FINALLY ENDED. So between my league and minecraft sessions and actually doing things outside I potentially should be able to post every week. But I also have to keep physically writing these and send them to my friend so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Attack on Titan or any of these characters, sadly. **

"I should let the doctors know you're awake." Eren said, walking towards the door. Levi sat up in the bed and waited for him to get back. _Did that really just happen?Does he really feel the same way about me? _A doctor walked into the room, with Eren trailing behind him. The doctor began to check his vitals. Eren walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Levi's hand. Levi looked up at Eren, then looked away again, blushing at the giant smile on Eren's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Levi asked, curious.

"Nothing." Eren said, also looking away. Then, he looked back and bent down to kiss Levi's forehead. The doctor was check Levi's pulse at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked Levi. "Your pulse is a bit fast." Levi confirmed that he was fine then looked back at Eren. "Maybe you should go wait in the hallway." The doctor suggested to Eren. He didn't want to, but he also wanted to make sure Levi was okay. So he went out into the waiting room.

After about fifteen minutes, the dovtor came out to the waiting room. He told Eren that levi would be fine. He had some cuts and bruises. The worst was a gash on his hip. The doctor said he wanted to keep Levi in the hospital until the gash healed to make sure it get infected. Eren nodded. "How long do you think it will take?" He inquired.

"Probably a few days. At the most a week." The doctor replied. Eren nodded again. _As long as he's alright._

"Can I go back in and see him?" Eren asked. The doctor nodded and Eren walked swiftly back to Levi's room.

A few hours later, Eren was still sitting in the chair beside Levi's bed. "So, did the doctor tell you how long I'll be in here?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. He said until the gash in your hip heals. At the most a week. He wants to make sure it doesn't get infected." Levi nodded and glanced out the window towards the now setting sun.

"You've been here all day Eren. Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes. I got some breakfast this morning in the cafeteria here. I should probably go eat dinner with the squad. I'll tell them about when you should be out." Eren stood, kissed Levi's forehead, and walked out the door before Levi even got a chance to say anything. Levi thought about the day and, even though he was in the hospital, spending the day with Eren was amazing.

When Eren showed up for dinner with the rest of the squad, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin cornered him. "What?" Eren asked. Hanji asked about where he'd been today. "Well..." Eren knew he couldn't lie to them. Well, maybe Armin. He sighed. "I visited Levi," The three nodded. "The doctor said he'd be in there for as long as it took for a gash in his hip to heal." They stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Eren sighed again and pulled them into the hallway, then looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Okay. You guys obviously won't leave me alone without the full story. Just promise me you won't think any less of Levi or myself. And to keep it a secret." The group nodded in unison. "Okay..." Eren told them what happened in the forest andf at the hospital. They again swore their secrecy, then all four head back inside to eat.

**OKAY Well. Um I'm finally uploading on Saturdays. Hopefully I can keep that up. I keep the chapters in my dropbox now so even if my computer stops working again I still have access to my chapters. So, yeah. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I hope you leave me a review or pm me. I would love to hear from you guy what you think. AND in few chapters, I'm planning some... "fun" for Levi and Eren. (holds hand over nose bleed) okay well If you're still reading you have a heart of freaking gold. Thanks!**


	4. Out of the hospital!

**A/N: Ok sooo... I've kinda had writer's block. And then I kinda forgot to keep up with this. BUT IM BACK. Ummm I'm going to try to do this. Soooo... enjoy this, attempt of a chapter. Also, I didn't sleep at all so hopefully I'll catch any mistakes when I'm awake. But I got an idea for a chapter sooo.. TIME TO WRITE.**

** I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters, sadly**.

Over the next week, Eren visited Levi everyday. They talked, went for walks, and just enjoyed each others company before they had to head back to the castle. Where they would not be able to express their feelings openly.

Once Levi was out of the hospital, the squad had to make plans to head back to the castle. They decided to head back in 2 days, so that everyone would have time to say goodbye and pack up anything that needed to be.

After Levi was done packing, he decided he needed to talk to Eren. He walked through the town looking around, yet trying not to make it obvious that he was looking for someone. As he walked past a big tree, he heard laughter from above. He looked up to see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting on a branch, laughing and talking. "Oi! You three!"

The trio ceased conversation, and looked down to see Corporal Levi staring up at them. "Yes Corporal?" Eren inquired. They jumped down from the branch. Well, Eren and Mikasa jumped down. Armin kinda fell on his face. Levi waited for the boy to pick himself up to speak again.

"Are you all done packing?" The three shook their heads no. "Get going then. Need to be ready to go." They began to walk off, but Levi grabbed Eren's arm. "I need to talk to Jaeger." Mikasa and Armin shot Eren a questioning looks, but he gave them a reassuring look. They shrugged and continued on their way.

"Yes Corpo-" Eren was cut off by his commanding officer's finger to his mouth. Levi pointed up to the branch Eren had just been sitting on with his friends.

"Up there, Jaeger." They climbed up to the branch and sat down beside each other. Levi looked around at the foliage to make sure they were well hidden, then attacked Eren with kisses. Eren was taken aback by the sudden-ness of it, but then retaliated by putting his arms around Levi's neck, crushing him closer. Eren was pushed up against the trunk of the tree, with Levi holding him there. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before they needed to come up for air. Levi breathed in deeply and looked around once more. Then, he ran his hands up Eren's shirt and up his chest. Eren tilted his head back and bit his lip to suppress a moan. Levi pulled him back into a kiss to keep him quiet. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, while Levi put his arms around Eren's back. As Levi deepened the kiss, they heard a slight cough from below them. Levi jumped off of Eren, both of their faces a deep red. They looked down and saw Mikasa glaring up at them and Armin on the ground with a nosebleed.

As they hopped down from the branch, Mikasa said "You guys ought to do that somwhere more private. Had it been anyone else, you would've gotten so much shit for that." Eren looked down and straightened his shirt, his face somehow reddening even more. Mikasa pulled Eren out of earshot of Levi. "Does he treat you right Eren?"

"Of course Mikasa! He can actually be really sweet." Eren replied.

"Then... I guess I can live with it. Just know... If he hurts you, there will be blood shed." Eren half laughed, even though he knew she was, at least partially, telling the truth. He walked back over to Levi and pecked him on the cheek. Levi reddened again and look away. Eren and Mikasa bent down and woke Armin. He sat up disoriented and trying to remember what happened. It flooded back to him when he saw Levi and Eren's still red faces. He himself flushed a bit.

"So uh, you two. Are a thing now?" Armin inquired. The couple nodded.

"You two have to keep it a secret," Levi said, looking around once more. He loved Eren but he knew a lot of people would give him so much shit for it. "Hey Eren." He nudged the younger boy. "Wanna go find somewhere more... private?" He gave a mischievious smile.

"Sure. But I do need to pack." Eren responded. Levi nodded and they headed off to find somewhere else.

"I sure hope they don't get caught." Mikasa said to Armin.

Armin said, "They're smart. They'll be fine." Mikasa was not so sure. Love clouds one's judgement.

** OK so.. Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought they were going to get to "it". 3 Sorry. I promise either next chapter or the one after that. PROMISE! So yeah. Review. Follow if you like it so far. Glad you've even read this far XD. Real troopers. 3 Ok. Ttyl **


End file.
